Thaumaturge
There is a terrible darkness that pervades the world. Sinister forces play behind the scenes, pulling at the strings bound round the fates and descending swiftly through the shadows over the far reaches of the land. Many come to fear this unseen evil, this flitting specter that hides just beyond the corner of the eye, this unforgiving cool that settles on the neck in deep of night. There are a brave, perhaps mad, few who savor it. These are the Thaumaturges. The dark clerics of an apocalyptic order, the Thaumaturges summon powerful demonic forces to their aid. Through the careful study of hidden arts and forbidden practices, the Thaumaturges bridge the narrow screen between the world of the living and the nether world beyond. Working unheard of miracles, the Thaumaturge explores the dark recesses of the unseen world, the realm of the roiling, impending blackness that threatens to engulf existence itself. All things end, and the Thaumaturges revel in the coming black, the unstoppable tide of nothingness. The humans who came over the great Ellescadian range did not always find an easy life in Isenhorst. Just as the Lokemean discovered in eons long past, life among the craggy rocks and harsh dunes of Isenhorst was unforgiving, and many descended into depressed melancholy and despair. Among the desperate rabble struggling in the oft inhospitable lands, there emerged those who found hope in the hopeless, faith in the nothingness, sanctuary in the impending end of it all. There were those who under the unyielding pressure, the impossible weight of the world came to see through the thin barrier between worlds. They gazed upon the fast-growing darkness, and in their awe came to believe that the end of days was nigh upon them. These enclaves of apocalyptic prophets banded together, forming the Doomsday Cult, and at its heart the dark miracle worker, Neuer. At Neuer’s behest, the Doomsday followers delved deep into the tabooed secrets of the undead, studying forbidden reanimation and the holding of dark seances with hidden netherdemons. Their powers grew, as they discovered unknown magic potential, and pioneered the integration of mechanical drones with their demonic spirits. The miracles they performed, more often malevolent than noble, earned them reputation as the wonderworkers, the weavers of the impossible, of Thaumaturges. Early records of their prowess come from the official memoirs of the vampire prince-in-exile Delfara, from the times of the Upyrian Exodus. The Thaumaturges dazzled the prince, who hungry for power and vengeance saw instantly their potential. Delfara brought together Neuer with the great Spectromancy expert Culsonder. The dark prince tasked them with creating a fighting force of steam and magic warriors, unleashing the vengeful determination of the cursed vampires. Culsonder and Neuer cooperated for a time, but they soon grew apart as Neuer championed the transgression of demons into the world of the living, over the objections of Culsonder. Despite the split of principles, when war comes to the Kingdom of Isenhorst, the Thaumaturgic wonder weavers rally alongside the warriors of steam, for the power of the kingdom, the defense of the great technological uprising, and to avenge the crimes of the Eastern demagogues. Abilities *Dark Catastrophe: Summons an apocalyptic hellstorm of dark energy down around self, causing triple damage on enemies within 5 yd radius area of effect. *Demonic Quickening: On a targeted area brings forth from under foot a binding demon, restraining the affected enemy in place while dealing heavy magical damage *Flitting Spirit: Thaumaturge becomes possessed by a powerful paranormal force, gaining increased speed and agility plus reduced ability cool-downs for quick-casting Media Thaumaturge1.jpg Thaumaturge2.jpg Thaumaturge3.jpg Category:Classes